1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display mounting bracket assembly; more particularly, to an adjustable display mounting bracket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional display bracket disclosed by the Taiwan Patent #M303314, which is entitled “Adjustable Hinge for a Display.” The display bracket comprises a pair of bases 10 and a pair of adjusting assemblies 20 connected thereto, with the figure only showing one of each. Each of the adjusting assembly 20 includes a connection rod 21, an attachment rod 22, and four arms 23 (the figure only shows two of the four arms). The preceding parts are pivotally connected with each other in forming a trapezoidal four-bar linkage. Functionally, the attachment rod 22 can be inclined upward or downward at various angles. However, when not in use, the display can not be retracted by the bracket to save space. On the other hand, the position of the attachment rod 22 relative to the connection rod 21 is fixed sideways. Such configuration means the display can not shift sideways relative to the wall 30 and causes inconvenience to the users.